Hitherto, there has been disclosed a laminate wherein a hologram image is visually perceived by providing a porous layer containing a low-refractive-index pigment on a support on which the hologram image has been formed and making the porous layer transparent by its absorption of a liquid (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
The above laminate shows a color tone derived from the low-refractive-index pigment in a dry state and the hologram image is visually perceived through transformation of the low-refractive-index pigment into a transparent mode in a water-absorbed state, but it is difficult to visually perceive a highly luminous hologram image.
Moreover, a laminate comprising a porous layer partially provided on a support having a brilliant property has been disclosed but it is difficult to visually perceive the brilliant property even when the porous layer absorbs water and the laminate is poor in changing properties (see e.g., Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-118198    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-243656